


Phobias

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [33]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Post Episode Fic, Post Venom fic, and other insects, mention of spiders, phobias and fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Set after the events of Venom, where Kayo wasn't the only one facing her fears.
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Virgil Tracy
Series: Post Episode Ficlets [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/572851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Phobias

Kayo was still sat on the bed pouting when he returned from his shower, his departing jibe about butterflies clearly not forgotten in the short term. Smiling softly to her he shook his head, it had only been a gentle tease as a follow on from what had been said on Thunderbird two on the way home, though he didn’t doubt he and Scott would soon be on the receiving end of some form of revenge. 

“Come on love, we were only teasing.”

Her glare was cold as she looked up to him, arms folded,

“I didn’t want to tell you.”

He sighed as he took a seat next to her, nudging her shoulder with his and offering a small smile, “We have butterflies on the island, Gordon’s working on introducing some endangered species you know? We would have found out eventually.”

“On my terms.” She mumbled, avoiding looking at him, “It wasn’t a big thing and now the whole island knows and has taken it out of proportion.”

The frustration was understandable, he had been there before with his brothers where some little passing comment that meant nothing had been blown into something it had never been intended as. It was the problem with living alongside a competitive group of brothers all wanting to get one up on each other. When Kayo was always so private in her life and problems it didn’t help the feeling of betrayal. 

“Give it a day or two and it’ll be forgotten,” he murmured, reaching out to squeeze her leg. The whole day would be one he had preferred to forget, the image of that spider on his gloved hand was still in his mind and made him shudder. 

“I meant to ask,” She started, finally relenting and leaning into his side, “Why did Fernier have to catch the spider?”

Another heavy sigh escaped him as he lifted his arm across her shoulders, drawing her in closer to kiss her hair as he sighed, “It landed on my hand.”

Her movement was sudden as she pulled away from him, eyes wide and fearful as her mouth dropped, “What?”

“It’s fine,” he assured her quickly, “It didn’t bite me.”

“Well I assumed as much!” She snapped back, “Why didn’t you say, Virgil?”

He caught her, drawing her back into him, “Because there wasn’t anything to say,” he brushed her cheek, “It would have struggled to penetrate my suit regardless.”

“It could have killed you!” She told him, disapproval will clear in her voice, “Virgil, there was only one vial of anti venom. Scott and I would have been forced to pick between you and Fernier.”

The thought had also crossed his mind, if Fernier hadn’t have been as quick as he had been they would have been looking at a very different evening. The thought of which made him shudder. 

“It didn’t happen though, there’s no point in getting worked up over something that didn’t happen.” 

At least that was what he had told Scott plenty of times.

“But-“ She started, visibly swallowing as she searched his face, “You…”

He pulled her into his lap, wrapping her securely against him. It scared him all the what ifs. Scott and Kayo could have had a decision to make and whilst he was convinced of which victim they would choose to save he wasn’t sure he liked the answer. 

For all International Rescue was meant to be selfless, he didn’t doubt his family may choose to be selfish in such a moment of need. 

Yet, it hadn’t come to that, and as he had said there was no point in dwelling on the what ifs. 

“What would you have wanted us to do?” Kayo whispered absently, fingers brushing lightly up and down his arm.

She wouldn’t like his answer, that much he was convinced of. 

“What International Rescue had to do.” He replied in no uncertain terms, “Save the victim.”

“But  _ you _ would have been a victim too,” Kayo insisted, pulling back slightly to look at him again, “And we couldn’t have saved both you and Fernier.”

It would be an easy conversation to allow to go around in circles. Which victim should be saved first was something that had frequently come up and the answer not always matching to a positive outcome on rescues. He needed to nip it in the bud, find some solution to assure her it wouldn’t be a situation he found himself in again. 

“It doesn’t matter this time,” He reminded her, “But I’ll talk to Scott and Brains, see if we can come up for something for future.”

Kayo frowned, the offered solution clearly not settling her mind, “That could take a while, they’re both so distracted by finding your dad that anything else is going to come second until then.”

Catching her chin he frowned back at her, “And this is the first time that we’ve had this issue in how many years?”

The resulting pout would have been cute if the situation was entirely different. 

He still decided to kiss it away, pulling back just enough to look her in the eye, “Tomorrow is another day, and we can’t do anything to change what it throws at us. If Eos were here she would tell you the odds of the same thing happening again.”

A smile cracked the worry on her face, “I don’t need the statistics.”

Leaning in again he hovered inches from her face, “What about the odds of me getting my ass kicked if I mention butterflies again?”

In an instant she was up and out of his lap. He worried for a moment that her glare would be angry at the comment, but instead he was met with a playful smirk.

“You mention it again and I swear I will move back into my own room.”

The threat was an empty one, he knew Kay too well to believe she would actually leave. 

Standing, he raised an eyebrow before taking a single slow step towards her, a smirk of his own gracing his lips,

“You wanna bet?”

Her smile was wicked as she shook her head, “Do you dare try it?”

A second quicker step closed the distance between them as he encircled her in his arms. Tilting his head to one side he smiled sweetly, “You know, I think I’ve got an idea for a new painting,”

He didn’t doubt she knew exactly where he was heading with the comment as she raised an eyebrow back at him and asked, “You do?”

“Yep,” he dropped his lips to her ear, “And it’s going to be called  _ Butterflies. _ ”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
